Consolation
by Comet Nocta
Summary: Ciel avait peur. C'était un fait. Il était amoureux. C'en était un autre. Sebastian saura-t-il consoler son maitre et lui faire oublier son passé ? Cet attachement démoniaque ne cache-t-il pas autre chose ? ABANDON.
1. Chapitre 1

**Consolation**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer :<strong>Je peux pas avoir Sebastian ? Même un bout ? Non ? Il faut qu'il reste entier ? Ah. Bein non, rien n'est à moi, à part les victimes sans nom dont tout le monde se fiche, donc, tout à la fabuleuse **Yana Toboso** !

**Rating :** T+ voire M, je verrais bien si je me la joue trash et que je décris un peu plus que nécessaire… Sinon, du sang, des meurtres, pas tout rose quoi. Excès de tendresse par instants, et grosse guimauve dégoulinante à la fin.

**Paring **: Ah ha ! Devinez ! SebaCiel, évidemment, je trouve ce couple super exploitable !

**Note 1 **: En relisant la fic, je me disais que Ciel et surtout Sebastian sont un peu OOC… Désolée si cela gêne la lecture donc.

**Note 2** : pour ceux ou celles qui auraient les neurones un peu lents à la transmission, il s'agit d'une romance homosexuelle, du yaoi (c'est plus près du shonen-ai à mon avis mais bon). Donc, homophobes, bye bye !

Ah si, je ne suis absolument pas douée pour faire des chapitres proportionnels, et je m'essaie pour la première fois à l'univers de Kuroshitsuji et bien que je fasse attention aux anachronismes, c'est possible qu'il y ai des incohérences … Veuillez excuser les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

**J'ai conscience que cette première fiction que j'écris sur Kuroshitsuji n'a rien d'original, mais je voudrais tester mes capacités à écrire dans cet univers :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin, BONNE LECTURE ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre Premier.<span>_

Noir. Il faisait atrocement noir. Il courait à grandes foulées dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir de cet affreux couloir, dans lequel seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait. Il paniquait, se sentant indéniablement pris au piège, quand il aperçut soudain une brèche de lumière. N'hésitant pas une seconde, le petit garçon se précipita sur l'origine de cette lueur, s'accrochant à la lumière comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il courût, aussi vite que ses petites jambes fragiles le lui permettaient, et déboucha sur une affreuse scène.

Du feu.

Des flammes immenses dévoraient le manoir, le château où il était né, où il avait grandi. Ces murs qui avaient entendu son rire, vu son sourire, consolé ses pleurs d'enfants, partaient en fumée noirâtre. Il se rua à l'intérieur de la fournaise, appelant ses parents d'une voix qui trahissait sa panique. Entré dans le bureau de son père, la vision qui s'offrit à lui terrassa d'effroi le petit garçon son père, assit dans son grand fauteuil, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres, regardait le vide, les yeux vitreux. A ses pieds, reposait le corps sans vie de Rachel, sa femme, baignant dans son propre sang. Le petit garçon hurla et voulu se précipiter sur les corps, mais il fut aspiré par un tourbillon.

Il était en cage, prisonnier de sa cellule, grelottant sur les dalles humides et ne portait pour le tout qu'une chemise trop grande pour lui, qui partait en haillons sur les manches et le bas. Une silhouette sombre pénétrant dans la cellule fit relever la tête au petit garçon qui, en reconnaissant l'ombre, recula maladroitement jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. La peur lui comprimait le ventre et le cœur alors qu'il distinguait les lèvres de l'ombre s'étendre en un sourire pervers, dévoilant des dents jaunies et cassées. La silhouette sombre leva une main et gifla violemment l'enfant dont la tête se cogna durement contre le mur derrière lui. Il releva ses yeux d'un bleu profond vers l'homme, ignorant que ses orbes océan transmettaient sa douleur et sa peur. La main se leva de nouveau, et vint s'écraser avec violence dans les côtes du garçon qui réprima un gémissement de douleur, pendant que d'autres ombres rentraient dans la cellule. Elles s'acquittèrent à la tâche de blesser à leur tour le garçon au visage, puis, finalement, de le tenir attaché par les poignets et les chevilles pendant qu'une des ombres semblait préparer quelque chose. L'enfant vit, paniqué, le fer chauffé à blanc se rapprocher de son dos et il se débâtit, hurlant, pour tenter d'échapper au fer rouge et à l'emprise des hommes. Ils resserrèrent leur prise et il sentit la chaleur se rapprocher pour finalement se poser sur sa peau, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors qui se cambrait, les larmes perlant de ses yeux.

A moitié inconscient à cause de la brulure, il entrevit à peine l'une des ombres se redresser et desserrer sa ceinture avant de faire glisser la braguette de son pantalon.

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Encore ce même cauchemar. Tous les soirs, les ombres allaient plus loin et il savait qu'une nuit viendrait où il revivrait cet événement dans sa totalité. Son viol.

Il se redressa et se colla au mur, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, bataillant intérieurement avec sa conscience pour repousser les sanglots de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, alors pourquoi maintenant …?

Il se sentait mal et affreusement seul dans cette chambre où sa seule compagnie était le noir ambiant. Il sursauta quand une chauve-souris passa devant la fenêtre et s'aperçut avec honte qu'il claquait des dents. De peur.

Lui, Ciel Phantomhive, était littéralement terrifié.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que s'il restait ainsi, seul dans le noir à ressasser son passé, il allait finir par craquer, et il était hors de question pour le garçon de se laisser aller aux larmes.

« -Sebastian … »

_Fin du Premier Chapitre._

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, c'est archi court -_-' <em>

_Je pense poster la suite à mon retour de Londres, soit dans une semaine environ, en espérant que le voyage m'inspire ! :)_

_N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir et que j'aime avoir des avis ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comet<strong>_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer :**Je peux pas avoir Sebastian ? Même un bout ? Non ? Il faut qu'il reste entier ? Ah. Bein non, rien n'est à moi, à part les victimes sans nom dont tout le monde se fiche, donc, tout à la fabuleuse **Yana Toboso** !

**Rating :** T+ voire M, je verrais bien si je me la joue trash et que je décris un peu plus que nécessaire… Sinon, du sang, des meurtres, pas tout rose quoi. Excès de tendresse par instants, et grosse guimauve dégoulinante à la fin.

**Paring **: Ah ha ! Devinez ! SebaCiel, évidemment, je trouve ce couple super exploitable !

**Note 1 **: En relisant la fic, je me disais que Ciel et surtout Sebastian sont un peu OOC… Désolée si cela gêne la lecture donc.

**Note 2** : pour ceux ou celles qui auraient les neurones un peu lents à la transmission, il s'agit d'une romance homosexuelle, du yaoi (c'est plus près du shonen-ai à mon avis mais bon). Donc, homophobes, bye bye !

Ah si, je ne suis absolument pas douée pour faire des chapitres proportionnels, et je m'essaie pour la première fois à l'univers de Kuroshitsuji et bien que je fasse attention aux anachronismes, c'est possible qu'il y ai des incohérences … Veuillez excuser les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e jeune comte descendit avec précaution de son lit, son oreiller serré contre son torse. Il évita de regarder l'armoire qui lui faisait penser à une ombre effrayante. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussons et alluma un chandelier avant de pousser la porte en soufflant pour se donner le courage d'aller chercher Sebastian.

Ciel, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure, avait supposé pouvoir trouver son majordome démoniaque dans la cuisine, il lui avait dit un jour qu'il ne s'offrait pas le luxe de dormir. Le garçon n'avait par contre pas pensé que traverser le manoir de nuit serait si effrayant, surtout qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les couloirs et fut rapidement perdu, n'osant pas regarder les tableaux. Tremblant, il finit par trouver le couloir principal avant de s'y lancer, écrasant toujours son oreiller contre lui. Ce passage était l'un de plus effrayant du château et Ciel s'en rendit vite compte.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la cuisine après la terrible marche nocturne qu'il venait d'effectuer. La peur lui mangeait toujours les entrailles et à son grand malheur, les sanglots qu'il contenait n'avaient pas daigné sortir de sa gorge. Une hypothèse effrayante germa dans son cerveau et si Sebastian n'était pas dans la cuisine ? Il était partit de l'idée que le démon devait forcément se trouver dans la pièce, mais que ferait-il si cela n'était pas le cas ?

Aurait-il le courage de faire tout le trajet en sens inverse jusqu'à la chambre de son domestique, tout en sachant qu'il risquait de se perdre une seconde fois ?

Comme si son cœur ne battait pas suffisamment vite, l'organe vital accéléra encore de plus en plus sa course alors que Ciel ouvrait la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, ayant déposé le chandelier sur le côté de la porte.

Il retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le démon était bel et bien dans la cuisine, adossé contre un meuble et lisant un livre qui s'intitulait _« Les vingt meilleurs thés du monde et leur préparation »_. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux de son livre et apercevant son maître, il demanda d'un air étonné :

-Jeune maître ? Vous manque t'il quelque … Que se passe-il ?

Ciel réalisa que ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise de nuit, ses yeux humides et l'oreiller qu'il serrait comme un bouclier contre lui devaient vraiment révéler ce côté d'enfant apeuré.

Il était descendu dans l'idée bien précise de trouver Sebastian, mais à présent il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire face à son majordome. Qu'il était ridicule. Le rouge lui monta aux joues pendant que sa fierté et sa conscience s'alliaient pour trouver un moyen de fuir dignement.

Sebastian, quant-à-lui, n'en menait pas plus large. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était son majordome, que son jeune maître lui montrait ainsi ses faiblesses, et il s'étonna même de le trouver tout simplement adorable les joues rougies, les cheveux en pétard et serrant contre lui son oreiller. Une chose étonna encore plus le démon ; Ciel était au bord des larmes. Il ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis qu'il était entré à son service, il y a trois ans, et un étrange pincement le prit quand il comprit que c'était ce qu'allait faire le comte s'il ne réagissait pas.

Ciel sentait avec horreur les sanglots remonter sa gorge et les larmes qu'il retenait lui bruler les yeux. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et serra les dents pour ne pas craquer et soutenir le regard rouge de son démon. Sebastian s'avança vers lui, se pencha et souleva Ciel dans le dos et sous les jambes, avant de sortir de la cuisine et de se diriger vers la chambre de l'adolescent.

Le garçon avait agrippé la veste noire de Sebastian et mordait son oreiller pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit et de laisser sa fierté reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

En vain.

De plus, une idée folle qui lui avait traversé l'esprit refusait à présent de sortir de ses pensées. Et s'il racontait son cauchemar au démon ? Oserait-il se dévoiler ainsi et avouer son viol, tout en sachant qu'il devrait soutenir le regard et les piques de Sebastian plus tard ? Pourtant, il avait confiance en lui et pensait vraiment que parler lui ferait du bien.

Avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de disserter sur la question, Sebastian l'avait ramené dans sa chambre et déposé sur son lit, s'agenouillant à son chevet pour le glisser sous les couvertures.

« -Avez-vous de nouveau cauchemardé, Jeune Maître ? » Demanda doucement le démon qui était venu à la conclusion que le comte dormait mal quelques semaines plus tôt. Ciel hocha la tête et son majordome tenta **la** question :

« -Souhaitez-vous en parler ? »

Ciel réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre, toujours aussi indécis. Allait-il oser se dévoiler face à Sebastian, lui révéler la partie la plus délicate de son passé ? Il inspira pour se donner du courage et doucement et d'une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas comme sienne tant elle était hésitante, il commença à narrer son rêve. Cet Evénement.

Sebastian se sentait presque flatté que son jeune maître ai accepté de se confier. Il scellait entre eux un lien dont aucun des deux n'avait encore conscience, une marque de confiance absolue. Agenouillé à côté du lit, il écoutait attentivement le récit du garçon, qui sembla faire retourner quelque chose en lui.

Quand Ciel arriva au moment où l'ombre déboutonnait son pantalon, Sebastian sentit la drôle de chose remuer de nouveau en lui. Il s'en doutait. Le petit garçon s'était fait violer plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'arrive pour conclure un pacte avec lui. Même s'il avait des doutes, l'entendre de la bouche du concerné semblait tout changer, donner un réalisme terrible à l'acte.

Sortant de ses pensées, il eut la demie-surprise de voir que le comte avait craqué, les larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il tentait de les faire disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elles se créaient dans ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, Sebastian eut l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Ciel avait osé. Il lui avait tout dit. Mais au moment d'avouer son viol, les larmes avaient débordé de ses yeux. A sa grande honte. La tête baissée, il se sentait ridicule et devinait, posé sur lui, le sourire ironique de son majordome. Il avait cru que narrer son rêve allait faire disparaître ses peurs et repousser ses larmes d'enfant, mais il s'était royalement trompé.

Ciel sursauta quand une main –non gantée, et cela était étonnant- vint se poser sur sa joue et chasser ses larmes, lui faisant lever les yeux vers le regard de Sebastian qui n'était ni ironique, ni amusé mais simplement tendre et protecteur. Ce regard déstabilisa beaucoup l'enfant tant il semblait sincère.

Les sanglots allaient passer sa gorge et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Se maudissant intérieurement pour son geste, et se rapprocha de Sebastian et l'enlaça maladroitement. Le démon resserra l'étreinte et un peu gauche de l'enfant et l'installa confortablement contre lui, le laissant se vider de toutes ces larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Blotti contre son majordome, la tête enfoncée dans sa chemise, Ciel avait pour la première fois laissé ses émotions et ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa fierté. Et il se sentait diablement bien, bercé par la chaleur et la douce odeur que dégageait le démon. Que c'était ironique de se faire consoler par le diable.

Mais que c'était bon.

Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand son esprit formula ce qu'il avait toujours voulu se cacher à lui-même. Le tabou absolu, le plus enfoui de ses secrets.

Il était amoureux.

De Sebastian.

_Fin du Chapitre 2_

* * *

><p><em>Alooooors, premièrement, un GROS merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D <em>

**_Réponses aux reviews des Nanonymes (si, si, ça existe, je viens de l'inventer.) _**

_Jin : merci ! ;D J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! _

_Marine-san : merci beaucoup ! :) Et oui, j'essaye de torturer un maximum mes personnages, pour pouvoir les détorturer après xD _

_Abyss ; thanks :) _

_Merci beaucoup aussi à Bocchan-chan, Cielsweet and Sebastimes, Yaone-Kami et Chibi Voice pour leurs reviews et j'espère qu'elles ont reçu mes réponses par mail ;D_

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, j'aime pouvoir m'améliorer ! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comet<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! (enfin plutôt à toutes, mais passons). Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais empêchement sur empêchement, on finit par ne plus trouver et prendre le temps de poster ! Enfin voilà, je m'excuse encore pour la qualité que je trouve très moyenne de ce chapitre, les personnages qui virent OOC ... Enfin, vous aurez pu le constater, je n'ai pas un avis très favorable de cette partie là ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer :<strong>Je peux pas avoir Sebastian ? Même un bout ? Non ? Il faut qu'il reste entier ? Ah. Bein non, rien n'est à moi, à part les victimes sans nom dont tout le monde se fiche, donc, tout à la fabuleuse **Yana Toboso** !

**Rating :** T+ voire M, je verrais bien si je me la joue trash et que je décris un peu plus que nécessaire… Sinon, du sang, des meurtres, pas tout rose quoi. Excès de tendresse par instants, et grosse guimauve dégoulinante à la fin.

**Paring **: Ah ha ! Devinez ! SebaCiel, évidemment, je trouve ce couple super exploitable !

**Note 1 **: En relisant la fic, je me disais que Ciel et surtout Sebastian sont un peu OOC… Désolée si cela gêne la lecture donc.

**Note 2** : pour ceux ou celles qui auraient les neurones un peu lents à la transmission, il s'agit d'une romance homosexuelle, du yaoi (c'est plus près du shonen-ai à mon avis mais bon). Donc, homophobes, bye bye !

Ah si, je ne suis absolument pas douée pour faire des chapitres proportionnels, et je m'essaie pour la première fois à l'univers de Kuroshitsuji et bien que je fasse attention aux anachronismes, c'est possible qu'il y ai des incohérences … Veuillez excuser les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 3<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ebastian regardait d'un air attendrit le jeune Comte qui s'était endormi, serré contre lui. Ciel Phantomhive était décidemment un humain bien étonnant. Tantôt il lui hurlait dessus et le giflait, lui donnait des ordres impossibles, et tantôt il laissait percer en lui ce qu'il était vraiment au-delà de ce masque un préadolescent effrayé et tourmenté.

Et pourtant, il restait noble et déterminé à se venger en dehors de ces heures nocturnes ou l'enfant ressurgissait de la carrure d'adulte. Car au fond, il était Comte, fort, fier et droit la journée, mais la nuit venue, il était Ciel. Simplement Ciel. Et Ciel fascinait Sebastian.

Le jeune homme l'obsédait, il adorait étudier ses réactions, son comportement, s'interroger sur sa psychologie et sa mentalité.

De plus, inconsciemment, le jeune homme commençait à « humaniser » son démon. Sebastian avait apprit, certes non volontairement, à éprouver des sensations, en plus de celles démoniaques qu'il connaissait déjà. Ainsi, il apprenait à connaître le bonheur, la colère, la jalousie, et même l'amitié. Allait-il, à ce rythme-là, devenir capable d'aimer ?

Bon sang, que cet enfant avait pu le transformer. Progressivement, les années aidant, il s'était attaché à son contractant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées inhabituelles d'un démon vis-à-vis de sa proie par le concerné qui gémissait dans son sommeil. Il cauchemardait de nouveau. Sebastian sourit tristement et passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux gris-bleus de son jeune maître que le geste sembla apaiser.

Il se retint de penser qu'il était adorable quand il dormait.

Le diable resta aux côtés de l'enfant toute la nuit, et aux environ de six heures, il força délicatement le comte à lâcher ses doigts, le borda et partit réveiller les domestiques pour s'acquitter aux taches habituelles avant le réveil de l'héritier Phantomhive.

Lorsque Ciel se réveilla, il avait étrangement froid, comme si on lui avait retiré une couverture en pleine nuit. Alors qu'il émergeait doucement des bras de Morphée, des souvenirs de la scène de la veille s'immiscèrent dans son esprit soudain très réveillé. Il se redressa en position assise, se tenant la tête contre les mains. Non seulement il s'était humilié tout seul en pleurant comme une fillette devant Sebastian, mais en plus il avait osé se dévoiler entièrement au démon, se mettre presque à nu devant lui. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait malencontreusement réalisé qu'il se cachait à lui-même ses propres sentiments depuis longtemps. Il encaissait les coups il était amoureux, sentiment de faible, d'un autre homme de surcroit, qui était beaucoup plus vieux que lui _(NdA : Pour quelques siècles …)_ et surtout, il s'agissait d'un démon incapable d'aimer qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : manger son âme.

Et en plus, il était son majordome.

Ciel pensa qu'il était définitivement tombé bien bas.

Il décida de se glisser de nouveau sous les couvertures, se sachant malgré tout incapable de se rendormir et attendit sagement, fixant le plafond, que Sebastian lui apporte son petit-déjeuner.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'allait devenir leur relation à présent.

* * *

><p>Fin du Chapitre 3<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et wala wala !<em>

_ Rappelez-vous, review = motivation = moi contente = chapitre très vite ! _

_Je ne souhaite que m'améliorer ;D_

_(Si vous souhaitez me contacter, le lien de mon blog est sur mon profil)_

_((Merci Voice de m'avoir signalé les fautes de frappe))  
><em>

**Comet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Alors, je tenais premièrement à m'excuser pour cet affreux retard ... Et comme l'année qui arrive s'annonce longue et chargée niveau études, je vais pauser cette fiction pour le moment. De plus, la fin de ce chapitre peut être considérée comme une fin réelle de la fiction. Je ne sais pas si je la reprendrais un jour, mais si c'est le cas, sachez que j'ai déjà la fin en tête :) **

** Voilà, merci à vous d'avoir lu ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 4<em>**

* * *

><p>Sebastian avait décidé, connaissant la fierté démesurée de son maître, de faire comme si les événements de la veille n'avaient jamais eu lieu.<p>

Cela n'empêcha pas le Comte d'être d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée. Il sermonnait son majordome pour un rien, insultait copieusement ses domestiques, faisant même pleurer Finny. En début d'après-midi, il reçu une visite surprise de sa cousine Elisabeth. Plusieurs fois, Sebastian dut poser la main sur la bouche du préadolescent pour l'empêcher de hurler sur sa fiancée. Parce que non, il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de son manoir, non il m'aimait pas le rose, non il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle et oui, son majordome était mieux sans cette horrible chose à froufrous roses perchée sur sa tête. Il ne put cependant rien dire de tout cela à Lizzy car le dit majordome, sentant qu'il était à bout de forces, se chargea d'écourter sa visite.

Ciel appréciait sa cousine, la considérant presque comme une sœur, mais il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à supporter le rose et sa voix aigüe ce jour-là.

Il était épuisé et suivit difficilement ses cours de la journée, manquant à plusieurs reprises de piquer un somme sur son bureau.

Le soir venu, il se laissa laver et déshabiller par Sebastian, avant de se glisser avec mi-crainte et mi-soulagement sous les draps. Il allait encore dormir deux heures tout au plus, taraudé par ses cauchemars.

Il était de retour dans cette cellule grise et froide, étendu sur les dalles gelées, le sceau de la marque brulante lui déchirant les côtes. Les ombres ne lui laissèrent aucun répit, il entendit avec effroi le « zip » d'une ceinture que l'on soustrait à ses passants, la fermeture éclair d'un pantalon s'abaisser. Le cuir gifla violemment sa peau au niveau des jambes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il vit, le cœur maltraitant sa cage thoracique, l'ombre se rapprocher encore. Alors il hurla. Il hurla de toute la force dont ses maigres poumons d'asthmatique étaient encore capables.

« -Jeune maître ! Réveillez-vous ! Jeune maître ! » S'exclama Sebastian alors qu'il lui donnait de petites tapes sur le visage pour qu'il sorte de cet enfer.

Ciel émergea brutalement, ouvrant les yeux sur deux orbes écarlates qui le fixaient, instantanément soulagé de reconnaître son démon, signe qu'il était bel et bien sorti de son cauchemar.

Enfin, après quelques minutes où ils se dévisagèrent, le regard de glace refusant de lâcher celui de feu, Ciel reprit une respiration normale et demanda à son majordome, la voix toute fois encore tremblante :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le comte ne lui avouerait jamais, mais le simple fait de voir Sebastian, de sentir son odeur et sa présence suffisait déjà à le réconforter.

-Je vous veillais, _My Lord_, quand vous avez crié. »

Ciel ne répondit rien, se demandant si ce démon se souciait réellement de lui où s'il s'agissait là d'une énième façon de se moquer de lui.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de rester à mes côtés la nuit », marmonna-t-il finalement, triturant nerveusement les couvertures entre ses mains un peu moites. Comment avait-il pu ne jamais se rendre compte de l'effet que lui faisait Sebastian ?

« - Vos yeux l'ont fait. »

Sebastian avait répondu calmement, un petit sourire indéfinissable collé aux lèvres.

Le jeune Lord se demanda, inquiet, si son regard était si expressif. Il passait pourtant ses journées à porter un masque froid et supérieur. Sebastian était-il capable de voir au travers ? Ou bien était-ce lui, tout simplement, qui permettait inconsciemment au démon de lire ses émotions dans ses yeux ?

Il n'avait jamais de réponse concrète à ses questions du moment qu'elles concernaient directement son majordome, et cela en devenait très frustrant.

« -Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda l'objet de ses songes, sortant Ciel de ses réflexions.

Tout à ses interrogations intérieures, le comte en avait presque oublié son cauchemar. Sebastian était décidément un très bon stimulant pour se changer les idées.

« -Je veux bien un verre d'eau » finit par dire le garçon, conscient qu'il allait se replonger dans ses pensées une fois le diable partit.

Un grand verre d'eau fraiche lui ferait vraiment du bien. Ainsi qu'une délicieuse pâtisserie de son majordome … Et un câlin aussi.

Il rougit brusquement. Par chance, Sebastian était sorti lui chercher son verre d'eau, il n'en vit donc rien. Ciel s'effondra sur les couvertures en lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Le démon avait emporté avec lui le chandelier, plongeant la chambre dans le noir presque complet. Bon sang, que Ciel pouvait haïr la pénombre !

Dans le noir, il croyait distinguer des formes humaines ressemblant beaucoup à des ombres. Son cœur accéléra brusquement ses pulsations alors qu'il se recroquevillait contre le mur, les mains entourant ses genoux, le froid s'emparant de nouveau de lui. Il avait froid, si froid. Son corps frêle était secoué de tremblements, il avait l'impression qu'il gelait de l'intérieur, qu'un courant d'air glacé parcourait ses veines et son cœur alors qu'il croyait voir une ombre bouger. Ce cœur, qu'il croyait construit de fer forgé, était en train de se fissurer en celui d'un adolescent traumatisé par son passé.

Où était donc passé le fier héritier de la famille Phantomhive, capable de dissuader de son simple regard bleu glace ? Il était présent le jour, derrière un bureau de bois sombre, pour diriger avec brio la partie qu'était le jeu de sa vie. La nuit, il restait Ciel. Simplement Ciel. Juste Ciel.

Et Ciel était hanté par son passé, par la perte brutale de ses parents, l'incendie de son manoir et surtout les viols et la torture physique et morale qu'il avait subite. Cette douleur même qui l'avait poussé à mettre son chagrin de côté et de se persuader de vivre seulement de vengeance pour aller jusqu'à vendre son âme au diable, ressurgissait la nuit à travers ces violents cauchemars dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Ce diable à qui il avait donné sa vie sans hésiter un seul instant, son fidèle majordome, la pièce principale de son jeu, il avait commit la plus grandes des erreurs il en était tombé amoureux.

Alors que Ciel dissertait intérieurement sur « pourquoi il était ridicule », l'objet premier de ses songes frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Sebastian avait sa façon très personnelle de toquer aux portes il faisait claquer deux fois le dos de sa main contre le bois, attendait deux secondes et entrait même s'il n'y était pas invité. Cette technique horripilante permettait toute fois au comte d'identifier tout de suite la personne qui voulait lui parler, les autres domestiques frappant tous au moins trois fois.

Sebastian pénétra donc dans la pièce, un plateau en argent délicatement posé sur la paume de sa main droite.

« -Je vous ai apporté un verre d'eau, monsieur, ainsi qu'une petite douceur, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de sucre vous changerait les idées. » Il accompagna le geste à la parole et tendit le verre à son maître qui lorgnait déjà sur la pâtisserie. Encore une fois, Sebastian avait vu juste, un éclair au chocolat lui ferait vraiment du bien, sans compte qu'il ne connaissait pas meilleur que les gâteaux que lui préparait son majordome.

Une fois l'eau bue et la pâtisserie engloutie, Ciel reconnu qu'il se sentait mieux, en plus de percevoir la présence de son diable qui l'apaisait. La situation était vraiment des plus étranges comment pouvait-on accorder tant de confiance à un démon ?

« -Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse, monsieur ? » Fit le dénommé démon, qui avait remarqué que Ciel ne semblait pas très présent.

L'intervention de son majordome eut au moins le mérite de sortir Ciel de ses songes.

« -Non, c'est bon. Tu peux rester. » Murmura le comte, laissant son regard dériver jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il ramena rapidement les yeux sur son majordome en sentant ce dernier remonter les couvertures sur ses jambes. Ciel saisit brusquement sa main, faisant lever les orbes rubis et rencontrer leurs regards qui s'accrochèrent.

« -Monsieur ? » Questionna gentiment Sebastian, intrigué par cette réaction pour le moins surprenante de son maître.

« -Parle-moi, ordonna celui-ci. Parle-moi de toi, de ton monde. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du diable alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, sa main toujours dans celle de l'enfant.

«-Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

-Tout »

Alors Sebastian parla. Raconta. Expliqua. L'administration de son monde, les façons d'y vivre. Ciel écoutait, attentif, et notait dans son cerveau toutes les informations que lui donnait Sebastian.

Cette nuit-là, l'enfant apprit que le démon qui se tenait sur son lit était sous sa vraie forme humaine, qu'il n'aimait pas la plupart de plats humains, que les chats l'attiraient par leur beauté et leur grâce. Cette nuit-là, Ciel découvrit une partie de Sebastian.

Main serrée dans la sienne, le garçon trouva finalement le sommeil, bercé par la voix douce et grave de son diable de majordome.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du Chapitre 4<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! <em>

_A un de ces jours, peut être ! :D _

_N'hésitez pas à me placer en fiction alert, pour être sur d'être prévenu si je reprend un jour :)_

_Comet  
><em>


End file.
